onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dyna Stone
|owner = Marines (former); Neo Marines; Naomi Drunk |type = Bombs }} The Dyna Stones are weapons of mass destruction, considered as the Marines' trump card. They were meant to protect the endpoints from Pirates. However, it is possible for others to have access to them. Appearance The size of a rugby football with an oval shape, the Dyna Stones are stored within a thick metal case, which can then be opened to reveal a glass tube filled with light, transparent pink liquid and the stone itself. Gray in color, the stones have several large jagged marks which glow like magma. They are stored within thick metal cases with transparent purple liquid, which is to prevent them from being exposed to oxygen that detonates them. The Dyna Stones apparently can be manufactured in smaller sizes, enough to be the size of a grape with proportionally small containers that can act as arrowheads. Abilities and Powers Each of them have power said to rival the Ancient Weapons in terms of mass destruction, and as the Marines' trump card they are considered extremely valuable to them. Their power is testified by Z's dream to destroy the New World with them, and by Kizaru when he seemed intimidated by simply one. They explode upon being exposed to oxygen, which results in a powerful explosion that can wipe out an entire island, in a manner similar to nuclear bombs. Due to their destructive potential, it is forbidden for the general public to be in possession of them; the Marines alone locked them up for that reason. The ones utilized by Naomi Drunk are much smaller than the ones Z used, but by no means are their destructive potential reduced; they are still able to create very devastating explosions enough to set Marine battleships ablaze. She employs the canisters as arrowheads, which when shattered via impact on the target surface, exposes the Stones to oxygen to create explosions. Purposes The Dyna Stones were originally meant to be the Marines' trump card, weapons used to defend the three Endpoints (and by extension, the New World) from being destroyed. They were stored in a Marine base on the first of the Endpoints, Firs Island, behind high security. It is illegal for civilians to be in possession of such weapons, hence all of them are under Marines' high security storage. History Z's Attack After Z left the Marines, he and his Neo Marines infiltrated Firs Island and stole the stones in order to use them to destroy the three Endpoints, so he could release a large quantity of subterranean magma to flush away the Great Age of Piracy, along with the world. Right after the Neo Marines stole the stones from Firs Island's Marine Base, Borsalino engages in battle with Z, who uses one of them to destroy the island, which was also one of the Endpoints. He later uses many stones to destroy the second Endpoint, Secon Island, then positions the weapons to wipe out the last one, Piriodo. However, the Straw Hat Pirates, and later the Marines, stop Z from destroying it. The remaining Dyna Stones' whereabouts after Z's death and the Neo Marines' defeat remains unknown, though Kuzan froze the ones on Piriodo to prevent them from detonating. Heart of Gold Naomi Drunk utilized small-sized, encapsulated Dyna Stones as arrowheads during the Treasure Pirates' attack on the Marine ships escorting Myskina Olga. The containers shatter upon impact, causing the explosive devices to detonate with enough force to sink a large Marine ship despite its reduced size. Upon Olga making it to the Straw Hat Pirates, Naomi attempted to use these arrows against their ship, the Thousand Sunny, but Roronoa Zoro cut them down in midair before they could reach their target. She later attempted another attack on Zoro with these weapons, but she was so terrified that her aim faltered, and Zoro easily dodged them as he defeated her. World Seeker The Dyna Stone plays a prominent role where it is a resource that can be harvested from Jail Island, formely called Jewel Island. Upon its discovery, the World Goverment siezed control of the island where authority was given to the Marines. The event also brought many to the island including pirates and others alikes. The World Government put Isaac, a marine officer and scientist who was born on the island, in charge of the island in order to research and eventually excavate the Dyna Stones. Unbeknownst to them, Isaac was never planning to give them the Dyna Stones and was gonna use the stones against them for taking away his mother when they first seized the island. Isaac planned to use the Dyna Stones by transporting Sky Prison, which was loaded with them, and crashing it in the center of Mary Geoise. This plan was stopped by the Strawhat Pirates, and Jeanne who managed to persuade Isaac into self-destructing the prison using the Dyna Stones which prevented the World Government from getting their hands on them. Trivia *The Dyna Stones seems to have been reduced in power in the course of the film. At the start of it, one of them is able to destroy a whole island, while at the end, they cause a much smaller explosion. **This may have been thanks to the fact that the first explosion detonated the other Dyna Stones still in the complex, resulting in a chain reaction, which in turn triggered the volcano eruption and destruction of the island. References Site Navigation it:Dyna fr:Pierre de Dyna pl:Kamień Dyna Category:Non-Canon Weapons